Prequel to Fall From Grace
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: The prequel that explains how Sinbad came to be the creature he is


This is my story. This is how I came to be what I am. This is the truth of the events that lead to my creation. I wasn't always like this. I was happy once, bathing in the sun, living life to the fullest. But then things changed, things happened, causing me descent in darkness.  
  
I lived long ago on a ship named the Nomad. I was captain. My brother was my first mate. My crew always loyal. And she was so beautiful. I swear I could just watch her for hours on end. She made my heart rise with just a simple smile. I loved her then so much, but was afraid to tell her, because I was just afraid. I had lost Leah, and my heart was not ready for another heartache. So I kept my distance. I watched as the sculptor Vincenzo seduced her, and how that Viking Eyolf managed to capture some part of her. I was jealous, but could I do? I was not man enough and so I had to deal with it. It was a small price to pay to have her on board. When she was on board I felt truly alive. But when she was lost, I felt as if something inside of me died, a part that would be gone forever, because she had it.  
  
I remember that night, the storm set in. The waters crashing onto the ship. I manned the tiller, while the rest of the crew tried to keep the sails from ripping. I told her to secure the lines. And when I did, the ocean took her from me, the same way it had taken Leah from me. I jumped in after her, but was lost. She was lost, and there was nothing I could do. She was gone. I blame myself for not being able to save her. My body gave way, and I gave up. I gave up, and washed ashore on an island without her.  
  
DimDim the old man told me she was under his protection. That she would be alright without me. Without me. Without her. How was I suppose to go on without her? He made it sound so simple. That he had taken her away from me, and that I was suppose to be alright? I regretted not telling her how much I cared for her, how much I loved her. I wanted to tell her, I wanted her to know, but she never did. He had taken her away from me, and I hated him for that, even till this day.  
  
But she did return to me, for only a short time, before he took her away again. It had been 2 years since she had left. Two long years, that seemed like forever. Two years that I passed with Bryn. She was a foolish young girl. She pinned for me, I knew that, the way she dotted on me. But I could never return her affections, I could never love her, the way I loved my Celtic dream. She could never fully understand why I always held that burning torch for her. She was so naïve and foolish. Sometimes I wonder why she was like that.  
  
The Nomad had returned to Baghdad, the Omar was throwing a party, and of course we all had to attend. The young prince's cousin Atleena had come for a visit bring along with her a friend, Morgan, who brought her brother Armond . The two looked very strange indeed, they were from a foreign land up north. I remember meeting them that night, they were so inclusive. I remember the way Atleena followed them around like a stray dog. . The three of them were traveling as one being almost. I didn't notice it then, but it didn't matter to me.  
  
My crew seemed to be enjoying themselves then. Dancing, eating, drinking plenty of good wine. I remember the good old days, of just living. Bryn even dressed up for the occasion, a rare sight indeed.  
  
"Would you like to dance captain?" she asked me in her childish voice  
  
I declined as always but tonight for some reason she wouldn't take no for an answer, so she grabbed my arm and pulled me, forced me to dance with her. I remember the dancing alright, but not with her. From across the room I could feel someone's eyes on me, cold eyes. I looked and saw that they were Morgan's eyes. She entranced me with them. I couldn't escape them, I couldn't look away. But then I saw his eyes, his dark alluring eyes. They stared at me, as if they were penetrating through my soul.  
  
"Something wrong?" my little petite Bryn asked  
  
"Nothing" I replied  
  
The part went into the early dawn, where there were only a few left dancing. I had left and sought out to be in another woman's arms again. Bryn had disappeared as well. I found myself walking along the halls, and I found myself at her door. I didn't know why, but I was there. She opened it before I knocked. Morgan with her dark brown hair that fell onto her bare shoulders, invited me in. Her emerald green eyes gazed upon my body. She had already undressed down into a simple white chemise. Her skin was so pale. She closed the door and inside I saw Alteena laying on the bed unconscious. I looked over at her body, it was pale, and then I saw it. I saw two small puncture holes on her chest, right above her corset. I looked back at Morgan and all she did was smile at me.  
  
"I think I broke her" she grinned at me  
  
"What are you?!"  
  
"I am whatever you want me to be, who ever you want me to be"  
  
With that she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me rather roughly, and I could taste the blood that was still fresh in her mouth. I pushed her away, but it was too late. I looked at her and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Maeve. But it couldn't be. She wasn't here. My eyes, my eyes are betraying me! She reached out to me and I backed away.  
  
"Yes, it's me"  
  
"No, no you're not here"  
  
"It's me"  
  
"No!"  
  
She fell back onto the floor and showed her true self.  
  
"What kind of magic is this?"  
  
"Magic? No magic. This is my gift"  
  
I look over to the prince's cousin, who still lay there lifeless. I bend down to be at her side.  
  
"What have you done to her?"  
  
"Nothing, she will awake in a few hours"  
  
She acts as if nothing was wrong. She stood there reached for her brush. I look over at the prince's cousin. She is barely breathing.  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
I look at up and see her sitting on a chair brushing her brown locks.  
  
"She is the prince's cousin, but you knew that already didn't you?"  
  
"I know many things, but who is this woman? The woman the haunts your thoughts?"  
  
"None of your business!"  
  
I get up and make my way to the door, but she stops me.  
  
"I come here to offer you something, something that only I can give you"  
  
"I don't want any cheap gifts"  
  
"I can give you the one thing that you desire"  
  
"You don't know what I desire"  
  
She takes a few steps back and she morphs into her again. She makes herself look like Maeve. I am weak against it. I want it to be her so much, but I know it is only an illusion.  
  
"I offer you immortality. A guarantee that you will find her"  
  
"Why bestow such a gift on me?"  
  
"Because only you are worthy of it"  
  
"Because she grows tired of me" a male voice says  
  
I look to see where it came from. On the bed next to Alteena, is Armond. He sits there stroking her hair. He looks up at me with those icy blue eyes of his. He pushes his pale blonde hair aside as he glares at me.  
  
"She grows tired of me now. She wants a new pet. And you are that new pet"  
  
"I do not wish for any of this. Let me go"  
  
"No you cannot go!"  
  
"Let me go"  
  
"Remember nice guys finish last"  
  
I push her away and leave the room. I find my way to my own room, which is cold and deserted. I look out the window and see that the sun has risen. I went to sleep but was rudely awaken by the screaming of a woman. I went to see what it was, along with the rest of my crew.  
  
What we had discovered was that Alteena had been killed. She lay there on the bed, cold and lifeless, and Morgan and Armond not a mile in sight. I realized what had happened. They killed her last night, or perhaps she killed her, in a fit of rage. That I'll never know. But what I do know is that the crew and the guards all went in search of them.  
  
The Omar wanted to see me. He had taken me to the room where the obelisk was. I looked upon that dark black object. I remember my first encounter with it. I remember when Rumina had trapped me in her little bottle. She had taken my identity and almost kissed Maeve, something I wish I was there for. But Maeve was always too smart for simple parlor tricks and saw through her deception. The Omar told me that there were others that were seeking the obelisk again. And that those others may have been the one that killed Alteena. He had asked me to guard it, and I accepted. I had nothing else to do. My thoughts were being clouded again, by her. I missed her so, I yearned for her, desired her. I would have given anything to find her, anything. But there was nothing I could have done, DimDim had taken her away from me. And all I had was the hope that some day I might see her again.  
  
But then something strange happened. I looked down at my bracelet which had started glowing. I wondered why it was doing that, but then it happened. The obelisk started to glow, and a searing white light blinded me. The obelisk opened and the light became so painfully hot. When the light had faded I saw a figure lying curled up on the ground. I walked closer to see what it was. Could it be? Could it?  
  
I walked to see the face, that was covered by a wave of red curls. I bent down and moved them away. By Allah! It was her! Maeve! How I've longed for this day ! I picked her up and held her close to me. I held her like a child in my arms. And slowly she opened her dark eyes.  
  
"Sinbad? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes! It's me!"  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
With that I held her closer to me, my arms wrapped around her. I was so happy, ecstatic that she had finally returned.  
  
"I missed you too" she laughed a bit  
  
The next few hours, were nothing but pure bliss. At last she had returned to me. At least I had her back once again. Though I never did tell her that I loved her. Her presence was enough for me. The crew had returned and were also overjoyed at her return. Bryn seemed glad to meet the woman that was on the ship before she was. Dermott, he seemed to be happy in his own bird way.  
  
Maeve couldn't figure out how she had returned either. She said she was practicing magic with DimDim, when she was pulled abruptly. She said that her training had not yet been completed, but she was glad to be back. I was glad that she was back as well. Though I felt a pair of eyes on me again, and those eyes weren't glad that Maeve had returned. I turned around and saw Morgan staring at us. She was not happy. She stormed off, while Armond was left standing there smiling at me.  
  
The next set of events happened so quickly, that I couldn't react fast enough. So much had happened so quickly. There was chaos, absolute chaos. I don't know where they came from, but they came, in battalions. There were so many, we couldn't hold them off. They stormed the palace relentlessly, until there was no one left.  
  
Demons and monsters, her. She lead them against us. Morgan with her emerald eyes lead the army of darkness against us in Baghdad. And at her right, was Scratch. They attacked fiercely and mercilessly. My crew fought as best as they could. But it was futile. The demons seemed to keep coming. Firouz had used up all the exploding sticks. Maeve was tired from using her magic. Rongar was out of dirks. Bryn's sword started to falter from her hands. And I was feeling the exhaustion of fighting these demons. The Omar and Prince had been taken to safety, leaving us to defend what was left. Morgan had apparently made a pact with Scratch. To kill me and those around me. She wanted nothing less than absolute annihilation. And she got that. The guards were no match for them, and they died quickly. Never before have I seen so much blood. Morgan had finished off the last guard and licked her sword with her tongue as she walked toward me.  
  
"You should have joined us when you had the chance!"  
  
She fought well and hard. She never gave up, not even until the last moment. She had wanted me to be hers, but I had rejected her, and then she saw Maeve. She realized that Maeve was the reason, and for that I had to die, along with Maeve. She wanted us all dead, but I wouldn't let her have that satisfaction. With whatever strength I had left, I swung my sword and sliced through her fragile little neck. Her head fell off and with that her body collapsed and squirmed around on the floor. I watched as her body slowly started to shrivel up and then turn into dust. But her head, it screamed out one final thing before it too turned into ashes.  
  
"KILL HIM!"  
  
I turned my head around and saw Scratch, he picked up the guard's sword and flung it at me. Everything seemed to be in slow motion then.. I saw the blade come toward me. I heard the voices of my crew screaming at me to get out of the way. But it was too late, my eyes fixed on the sharp blade, and my legs couldn't move. But then I saw a blur of red in front of me. When I realized what or who it was it was too late. The blade made it's way into human flesh. It embedded itself into the beating heart. I fell back from the force of the blade.  
  
I got up and saw that Maeve had jumped in front of me.  
  
"NOOO!"  
  
I looked down at her, she was so beautiful as she slipped away. I wanted to save her, but I couldn't. She whispered something to me. I could barely hear her.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"Maeve! No! You can't leave me again!"  
  
I pleaded with her, begged her not to leave, but not even I can stop death. I held her in my arms for the final time, and I could feel her get lighter, I could feel her stop breathing. I could feel her heart slowing down. I could feel myself loosing her again. And with her final breath she whispered her final words, the words that have echoed in my mind forever.  
  
"I love you"  
  
The words that I had been dying to hear. The words that I couldn't say to her, the words that were completely useless to me because she was gone. I felt her body stiffen for a second and then she was gone.  
  
I cried. I cried because it was all that I could do. She did love me. She did.  
  
"I love you to Maeve! Can you hear me! I love you!"  
  
It was so pathetic. I yelled it out at the top of my lungs but it was useless. Where she was she would never hear me. She would never know. I held onto her body for hours, unable to do anything. My crew had managed to kill the rest of the demons, but suffering great causalities and injuries. Most of my crew had died in that battle. Scratch and the rest of this demons fled once the sword killed Maeve. They part of the deal was completed. Morgan wherever she went knew that I would never have Maeve. She made sure of that. That was her plan all along. Spiteful wench.  
  
That night at the palace, I held onto her body, refusing to let it go, until he showed up. DimDim the old bastard finally showed up.  
  
"I am sorry I could not be here earlier" he said  
  
"What does it matter now? She's dead"  
  
"But there is a way I can save her"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Her body is dead, but her soul, it is still alive I can save her soul"  
  
My brief second of hope and happiness was obliterated by the old man's words. Save her soul? What good would that do? She was dead, and he couldn't bring her back.  
  
"I can save her soul, she will be reborn into this world again"  
  
"Reborn?"  
  
"Yes she will get a second chance at life. She will get to live again"  
  
"What good will that do?"  
  
"She will live again, and perhaps you will find her again"  
  
"Find her? I'll be old and useless to her! She will be young and beautiful, she will not want me"  
  
"Love always finds the hidden path and finds its way to the right heart"  
  
What kind of crap was he feeding me? Was I suppose to believe that a young Maeve would ever love an old wrinkled me? But it was too late, he had started his magic. He raised his hands and her body floated up. A white light came out from her and then her body floated back to the ground. Her soul was so pure, it glowed a warm light. I reached out to touch it, and then it happened. DimDim was thrown back, and a felt a light surround me. When I looked up her soul was gone, along with mine. It left when she died. Course I didn't know that it actually did.  
  
But it didn't matter. All that was left was her body, a shell. She was cold, so cold. I carried her to a room and placed her onto the bed. I had to bury her. Something I didn't want to do, but knew I had to. And then he came into the room. Armond entered the room slowly as if he were hunting for his prey.  
  
"I see you are doing well these days"  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"You are certainly a worthy advesary. You killed Morgan, that I am impressed"  
  
"Let me mourn in peace!"  
  
"I come here to offer you something"  
  
"I don't want anything from you"  
  
"I heard what the old man had to say, about your little friend being reborn."  
  
"I'm surprised you're still here"  
  
"I am offering you the chance to find her. I can make you immortal"  
  
"What's the point of living without her?"  
  
"You will live on and find her reborn self. You will be given the chance to find her, and stay exactly the same as you are now. I offer you eternal youth, immortality, what you desire most!"  
  
"You do not know what I want!"  
  
"I know you want to find her, and I'm the only way you can"  
  
His words seduced me that night. He manipulated me into what he wanted. And I was helpless against it. Maeve would be reborn, and I would grow old and die. Armond offered me a world that promised me love, excitement, passion, and mystery. His words echoed in my mind. It seemed all too good to be true. It was, but I wasn't thinking clearly then, all I wanted was to be with her. And he said he could make it happen. He was no magician. What he was, was something beyond my comprehension. That night, I damned myself into the darkness willingly.  
  
His cold hands held onto my neck, as he gazed in my eyes.  
  
"You are truly a beautiful creature"  
  
His cold hands run up and down along my chest. I wonder what he is doing. He walks behind me and I feel his arms wrap around me. I feel strange and uncomfortable. I feel his lips on my neck. What is wrong with him? What is he doing to me?  
  
But then I feel it. His razor sharp teeth deep within my skin. And then it's all dark.  
  
I wake up, my eyes open finally. Things are blurry, they are not clear. I can't tell why but things appear different to me now. The way light bounces off the objects and casts a shadow. It's different somehow. Everything is different. I sit up and look around. Armond is no where in sight. I get up and for some reason I feel lighter. I feel as if some great strain or weigh has been lifted from me. I can't explain it, I couldn't explain it then nor can I now.  
  
Armond entered the room with two of the girls from the harem. They seem happy, unaware of what he truly is, of what I've become. They walk in laughing.  
  
"I see you've finally waken" Armond says as she laughs  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I've brought you a present" Armond says as one of the two girls walk toward me.  
  
She wraps her arms around me and begins nuzzling at my neck. And then I watch Armond do it, it was the first time I had seen him feed. The foolish girl wrapped her arms around him, and slowly he began trailing kisses on her neck before he did it. I saw his fangs grow out, and sink into her neck. She gasped for a second and struggled. Her friend didn't notice. Soon I watched the girl's body grow limp and she fell to the ground.  
  
"Your turn" he gestured at me  
  
I looked at that girl's neck. I saw it, I could see the blood flow through her. I could see every little drop, just flow through her. I wanted to, I wanted to just do it. But I didn't, for some reason I couldn't kill her. I pushed her off me. Her warmness, her soft skin, it made me want to even more.  
  
"I can't!" and like a fool I ran out of the room like a scared little child.  
  
I heard Armond yell out after me into the hallways.  
  
"Fool, you had your chance!"  
  
And then I felt it. The burning, scorching thirst in my throat. It was so painful! I ran into kitchen and must have gulped down pitchers of water, but it didn't help. It just made it worse. I reached for the wine, for anything, and it was all in vain. I see why Armond brought me that little present. He knew this was going to happen.  
  
I started to feel as if I were on fire. It was burning hot. But my skin, it was ice cold. I didn't understand why, but it was. I felt as if I couldn't breathe, as if I was suffocating. I fell, but felt a pair of arms lift me up. I looked up and it was Bryn. She seemed so concerned for me, and my well being, as always.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked me  
  
"Yeah, just go, leave me alone"  
  
But that foolish girl didn't listen. She insisted on helping me. She insisted on staying, on talking to me, helping me work through this terrible time in my life. For once I wish she had listened. I told her to go so many times. But she wouldn't. She kept saying it was my anger. She was wrong, it was my burning thirst.  
  
"Sinbad, please just let me help you. I know I can. I know Maeve meant a lot to you, but you have a lot of other people that care a lot about you"  
  
I can feel that I am gasping between words so that I can barely make out a sentence.  
  
"I loved Maeve"  
  
I can see that those words burned through her the same way my thirst burned through me. She seemed hurt, as if she wanted something else. As if she didn't want to hear what I had to say. I could never love her, not in that way. I think she just realized that.  
  
"I didn't know how you felt, but I can still help you"  
  
"No one can help me, no one"  
  
And then it happened. My arms reached out and grabbed her. She flung her arms around me as if she wanted me to take her. She held me so close and tightly. She was foolish indeed. It took less than a second for my fangs to appear and then I didn't hesitate, I sank them into her soft flesh. I could taste the blood. It just entered into me. It was so rich and calmed me. My thirst started to subside. The scorching heat started to fade. I couldn't stop, I didn't want to stop. I wanted her alright, just not the way she wanted to be wanted it. I heard her moan out something. I could feel her blood flow through me, it was filling me, making me more whole. And then finally I was done, I didn't want anymore so I dropped her. Her body got quite light afterwards. She fell and made a quiet little thud. I saw her lying there, she was still alive, barely. She never ceased to amaze me. She looked at me with those dark eyes, not filled with hate as I expected but with hope and love and warmth. I couldn't believe it. She reached out to me.  
  
I turned my back and fled. I ran down that empty hallway never looking back ever at what I had done. I felt as if I should have felt a bit guilty or remorse, but I didn't. It was wonderful. I had no guilt, no conscience to hold me back. Nothing. I went back into my room, where I found Armond lying next to the body of my precious Maeve.  
  
"I see you're feeling better now"  
  
"Get away from her!"  
  
"She's dead, there's nothing left here but a shell. An empty shell. Why bother to be so protective over this?"  
  
I ran over and gathered her into my arms, shielding her from him.  
  
"You and I are one now. We are forever linked together. I am your Master. I made you what you are."  
  
"Should I be grateful?"  
  
"You should be"  
  
I wasn't, I didn't care about him or anyone. All that I cared about was her. But he was right, all I was carrying was an empty shell. Her soul was gone.  
  
That night I damned myself into the darkness for her. I would have done anything for her and I did. Armond told me of the 3 most important things I would ever need to learn. And then he demanded that I go on a world trip with him. I had to decline, I wasn't about to be some servant or pet to him. What I wanted was to find her.  
  
Armond didn't take it rather well to say the least. He cursed me for betraying him. Betraying him? How was that possible? He never told me what it would be like. How the thirst would haunt me forever. How it would be impossible to resist. How easy it was to kill and have no conscience to hold me back. How incredible lonely it would be. But it didn't matter, I had part of her with me and I still had the other part to find.  
  
I carried Maeve back onto the Nomad, and told Doubar and the others to come quickly. That we were getting out of this inferno. And they listened as always and didn't question me. We left with the tide, and then Doubar questioned about where Bryn was. I didn't answer. I just went down below.  
  
I sat back down on the bed, next to Maeve's body that had grown so cold. I held her close to me. And then it happened. My hands, they started glowing and burning. I didn't know what was going on. I pointed my palms away and then a fire started in my cabin.  
  
I realized then that I had somehow possessed Bryn's power. I must have acquired it when I fed off her. Damn it. Like her I have little control over it. I could feel how much power she really had, how it just flowed through me the same it way it did through her. The fire was just a little taste of what powers I really had.  
  
But then I felt a burning feeling on my wrist. I looked down at the bracelet. It was glowing, and burning through my flesh, cooking it. With all the strength I had I ripped it off. But it had done enough. It had left me with a scar that would last forever. The bracelet was intended for the good and pure of heart, I was no longer one of them anymore.  
  
I watched as my flesh healed itself, the wound disappeared quickly, but the scar remained there, as a constant reminder. A constant reminder of what I had become.  
  
I looked over at Maeve's body, so still and lifeless. I held her close to me, she was cold like I was. I fell asleep soon after, but was awakened when Doubar came banging on the door. He said that we should give Maeve a proper burial. I couldn't bury her. I couldn't lose her again, what was left of her. I didn't want to put her in the cold ground, she deserved so much better. I wouldn't let the earth swallow her whole and take her away. Doubar suggested that we bury her at sea. The sea? I had lost so many to it before and I wasn't about to let it have another person that I loved. I lost my parents to the sea, and my first love Leah, and then Maeve when she was swept away. I wasn't about to let it have anymore. Doubar knew I was not well. Firouz tried to help, he gave me some herbs or something, but it didn't. Nothing had an effect on me now.  
  
Rongar knew somehow. He knew that I had changed. He noticed that I only came out at night, and watched me. He knew that somehow I was different. Doubar and the rest of the crew thought I was still in mourning, I was still. They didn't ask me what happened to Bryn, they all knew for themselves what had happened to her. What they didn't know was who did it to her.  
  
Doubar suggested that we build a funeral pyre for her, that we burn her body. I didn't want to let her go, but Doubar finally convinced me that it would be the best way to say good bye to her. To let the flames engulf her, warm her, and send her to the heavens.  
  
But before we built that funeral pyre for her we sailed to () I had a score to settle with someone. The sun had finally set, took long enough. I went ashore leaving my crew wondering what I was doing. I had taken Maeve's body with me. They thought I was going to build the pyre myself, but I told them I wanted a night alone to talk to her. I don't know if they believed me or not, but I didn't care. I reached the beach and remembered that I had placed my hammock there. I was relaxing on the beach while Maeve was practicing magic. I had longed for those days to return again. I remember walking down the same path searching for Rongar, but now I was searching for someone else. That day that demon lured me there. Tonight I come hunting for him. I found the little shack with the demon door. I kicked it open and walked in. I remember there was a hole, and held tightly onto Maeve on our descent down. We land and I walk towards the heat and flames. I know he's here, in his filthy domain. I see the little demon sitting on his throne. I walked over to him. He seemed very surprised to see me.  
  
"What? A gift for me?"  
  
"No, I've come to give you something else"  
  
I look at Maeve, and I look at the monster that took her from me. I kiss her on the cheek.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll soon be over" I gently place her down on the ground.  
  
I look up at Scratch.  
  
"How did you get in here?"  
  
"The door was open"  
  
"That's impossible"  
  
"You know me, I'm not your average guy"  
  
I take my sword out and charge at him, he sits there, and I slice his head off. It rolls onto the ground. His body seems confused, it jumps up and searches for his head. I kick his body to the ground, and stand over his head.  
  
"There's something different about you"  
  
"You're the lord of the flies, why don't you tell me"  
  
But then his body grabs me from behind. He laughs.  
  
"Now, now Sinbad, you must give me a clue, you're lighter."  
  
I break free from this monster. I take my sword and ram it into his eye, blinding him. He screams out in pain.  
  
"I know I can't kill you, but I can hurt you, A LOT!" I pull my sword out and run it through his other eye, piercing it out his skull. And then with my final blow I shatter his skull in two. Kicking one half into the flames, and picking up the other half. His body wanders around for the head, and I laugh. I put his head into a sack and pull the string to tighten it. I carry Maeve's body out of this hellhole and back outside. I reach the ocean and throw the sack into the waters. Where it carried it to I'll never know. And then I look back to my precious Maeve.  
  
"I avenged your death the best I could my love."  
  
I held her close to me again. I would have done anything to have her arms wrap around me, to feel her breath on my skin, to feel her warmth again. But anything that I could have given would have never given me Maeve back. The sun was going to rise soon, I could smell it. I returned to the ship and went to my cabin. And then one of my crew entered my room. He brought me something to eat. He was so thoughtful in doing so. It was over in a second, maybe less. But he did bring me something to eat. I carried his body back to his room, and then returned to mine. I was tired, but I was also warm again. My flesh was warm, I returned to my room and held Maeve in my arms, perhaps I could warm her cold body for a while.  
  
We sailed to a small port that night. And on the beach we built a giant pyre for her. Dermott came down to say his good byes to his mistress. He perched nearby and watched us.  
  
I carried her body and placed it gently on the wood pyre. She had lost all her color. I didn't want to say goodbye to her again. I couldn't. I had wanted so badly for her to return and she did, for a brief moment in time she did, and then she was taken away from me. And now I had to let her go, I had to say goodbye to her. I kissed her softly on her lips and backed away. The crew had in their hands torches. Doubar handed me one, and waited for me to light it. I couldn't. In all honestly I couldn't. Dermott screeched for me to, but I couldn't. He swooped down and placed a flower next to her and flapped his wings. He wanted to die with her. I walked over to the bird and extended my arm to him. He knew that I had changed, but he came and perched onto my wrist, the one the bracelet had been on.  
  
"Shall we send your mistress to the heavens now?" I asked the bird  
  
He chirped and I took one final look at her.  
  
"I love you Maeve"  
  
And with that I dropped the burning stick onto the pile of wood. It lit up instantly. I stood there, almost being engulfed into the flames, until Doubar pulled me back. I looked at that fire, as it took Maeve from me. My eyes must have flashed or something, because the fire grew larger and fiercer, until there was nothing left. I must have stood there for hours with Dermott watching the ashes fly into the wind. I missed her so much already. Even more now.  
  
And then I felt it again. The burning thirst, like the night before. My crew had started to disappear slowly one by one, mainly because of me. I never knew what it was like to kill and not feel any remorse, guilt or any kind of feeling. I felt liberating from my emotions. And now I gaze into that bird's eyes. I see something strange. Something I can't explain. He flies off, leaving me alone. There was a tavern not too far off. Yes, women and drink. I walked over there and found myself surrounded by women. I never knew why women always flocked to me. It wasn't ever a challenge. Only to lose them, but that was before when Maeve was around, and now it didn't matter. I had my pick from the bunch. Which one to pluck from the garden of delights?  
  
I made my choice, a blonde with hazel eyes. She was beautiful indeed. She reminded me of Dara. She led me upstairs to her room. I watched her as she moved. She was so graceful I knew I should have felt something but I didn't. I took her swiftly, the thirst in me was burning and I could no longer stand anymore. She struggled a bit, but soon she was mine. I was done and I looked at her face. She looked so peaceful. But then the door opened it was Doubar. I could see the reaction in his eyes at what I had done. And he saw the blood on my lips. I dropped the body and looked at him. He backed away, not saying a word, and fled back to the Nomad. He could take it. I didn't want it anymore. There were too many bodies left on that ship, and too many memories of her. The night was still young. I had many more to pick from, and then I would need my strength to find myself another ship. A ship that was worthy enough to find her with.  
  
The girls in the tavern all come up, one by one, until there were none. I had to admit it was too easy. But I had all the strength I needed. I left the tavern and headed out to the docks. I saw that Doubar had left without me, no doubt telling the crew of what had become of me. So I am truly alone in my quest, my mission to find her. But then Dermott flew down and perched on my shoulder. I was surprised to see him.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
I wasn't expecting an answer, but he didn't say anything. It didn't matter. I walked along the docs and found a magnificent ship. It was larger and stronger than the Nomad. I walked aboard. There seemed to be just a few people working on this ship. Dermott flew off, and I begun. Slowly I found them one by one, until there was just one. A small boy. I didn't kill him, because I realized if I did, no one would man the ship. The scarred little boy looked at me. He reminded me so much of myself, when I was younger and on the Adventurer.  
  
"Set sail at once! Do no disturb me or you will suffer the same fate as your crew!"  
  
I went down below, the cabins were empty, empty like me. I found a cabin suitable for me. It was large and spacious. The windows! The sun was searing in from them. I yelled out for the boy, and ordered him to paint the windows black. He did so. But the sun was still getting through. I ordered him to find shutters and nail them to the window. He found them and did what I said. I grew tired again. Dermott came into my room as I fell asleep. He was watching over me I think. I had ordered the boy to do the same to all the windows on the ship.  
  
My sleep was abruptly disturbed by the cackling of a wench. I looked up and it was Rumina. She misted into my cabin and laughed. I was too tired to deal with her. Dermott screeched at her, but it was no use. She misted both of us away to her lair. I found myself lying on a fluffy white bed. I sat up and saw her sitting there staring seductively at me.  
  
"I see you've lost your crew"  
  
"I needed a new crew so I let them go"  
  
"I see you still have the peasant witch's pet"  
  
I don't know what came over me, but I was angry. I lunged at her and had her throat in my hands in a second. I could have just broken it, but I didn't.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Always knew you were a hands on person"  
  
I lifted her up with one hand into the air. Her feet left the floor and she seemed truly surprised and in her eyes I saw something new, fear. She was afraid of me. That was good. I had to repay her for all the times she had tortured Maeve. I owed it to her. With that I flung her across the room onto the bed. She bounced on it and the pillows fell on top of her. I walked over to her slowly and moved the pillows off her slowly one by one. I looked at the pillows and they moved. Rumina looked at me in amazement.  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"I am a man of many talents wench!"  
  
I pinned her down onto the bed, and stopped her squirming body. This was definitely a change. Instead of her perusing me, I had finally got her. I had her right where I wanted her. Bryn's powers were impressive. I looked at Rumina dead in the eye.  
  
"Here I am, right where you want me. I know you want me"  
  
"Yes"  
  
I silence her mouth with my own. And I spend the next few hours making that wench make her want me, make her beg for me. And soon when I'm done, she has, and I've reduced her into nothing but a whore. I smile as I look down at her purring for me. This was too easy. She willingly gave herself to me, and I took all there was to take, leaving her with nothing. I get up and get dressed. She looks at me and wonders what I will do next.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Leaving"  
  
"Are you coming back?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Sinbad!" she got up and came after me.  
  
"You were great, really" I dropped a bag of coins in her hand.  
  
She threw them at me.  
  
"How dare you! Who do you think you are! Treating me like this!"  
  
I grabbed her wrists as she tried to hit me.  
  
"I am the man you wanted all these years, the one you yearned for, the one you pathetically threw yourself at! Aren't you happy? You got what you wanted!"  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
"You got it alright! You gave it up to easily. It wasn't much of a challenge. And I've had better"  
  
"You bastard!"  
  
"That's right I'm a bastard. I'm the bastard that you love. You can't help it, or control it. Because you're pathetic! You're nothing but a wench that turned herself into a whore for a bastard"  
  
With that she flung me against the wall, hard. She pulled the sheet closer to her body and walked toward me. Her magic was strong, she had me pinned up against the wall.  
  
"Well maybe a stay in the play room will change your tongue"  
  
"I don't think so"  
  
I broke free of her magic. It took her by surprise. And this time I flung her across the room, and then back and then finally to the chandelier. I was getting the hang of Bryn's powers. The sheet tightened around Rumina, as it hung her from the chandelier. She tried to free herself, but it was in vain. I loosened the sheet around her neck so she would remain alive, for now. Dermott flew down and perched on my shoulder again. He looked up at Rumina hanging there.  
  
"Go ahead, have fun"  
  
The hawk flew up and scratched her face mercilessly. I had to admit it was fun to watch. Never knew the bird could go so long and not get tired. She screamed, as she was helpless to defend herself against it.  
  
"Stupid bird! Get away from me!"  
  
I sat back and watched. When Dermott was down he flew down and perched near me. His wings had to be tired by now. His claws and talons were covered in blood. I got some onto my finger and brought it to my lips. It was different. I looked up at Rumina who was still alive. I lowered her down and held her in m arms.  
  
"Tell me you love me" I said  
  
She looked up at me, with her wretched face.  
  
"I hate you"  
  
"Now that's not what you said before. I can end all this suffering, if you just say it"  
  
"No"  
  
"I only did this because of the way you tortured Maeve, I owed it to you"  
  
"Burn in hell"  
  
"No you will" I lick the blood off her face, it's so different, different from Bryn's blood, but still as powerful, even more.  
  
"Why? Why are you like this now?"  
  
"Because I have nothing left. Now say it and I will end all the pain. SAY IT!"  
  
"I love you"  
  
I laugh, she's so weak.  
  
"And that is why you are my whore"  
  
With that I sink my teeth into her flesh. I can feel her blood fill me, fill me with magic, and power and evil. It seems to have taken a life of it's own. It's so strong. I fall backwards. It hurts inside me, as Bryn and Rumina's magic seem to be fighting inside me. I feel as if I'm going to explode. Finally I pass out.  
  
Hours later or so it seems I awake and see a man standing over me.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Dermott"  
  
My eyes and head shot up. I looked at him. A brown haired man with green eyes.  
  
"I am Dermott, I am Maeve's brother"  
  
"But how?"  
  
"I was under Rumina's spell. Only was she dead could I be freed. I thank you for what you have done. But I condemn you for everything else you've done"  
  
"You condemn me? A little bird?"  
  
"You are not the Sinbad Maeve knew, you're just a monster"  
  
"I am! I am, I know"  
  
"I was only with you because Maeve asked me to watch over you, but now after what you've become I cannot stay any longer"  
  
"Fine, go! Bye!"  
  
I waved goodbye to him and misted him away somewhere, I forget where but somewhere. I look down at Rumina's dead body. I should bury her but why? Let the bugs probe her, and the maggots eat her decaying body. It's what she deserves. I feel strange. As if I see a new light or purpose. I mist back to my cabin.  
  
I have new powers to learn to control now. The little boy comes to tell me that we've reached land. I tell him to go and explore. While I go out and hunt. I find myself a village full of people, full of warmth and trust and love. Foolish people, like lambs being lead to the slaughter. I find the boy nearby. He asks me what I should call him, captain perhaps? No, captain was when I was alive, when I had Maeve. Now that title is meaningless to me.  
  
"Call me Master"  
  
"Yes Master" he runs off  
  
And a white light starts to appear. And when it fades it's the old man, the one I used to call master.  
  
"Let the child go"  
  
"No"  
  
"I knew what you've done, I know what you are now"  
  
"And?"  
  
"I won't allow you to condemn that innocent."  
  
"I don't care what you allow or don't allow. I don't care about you anymore. I don't care at all. Now leave me alone."  
  
"You are a monster"  
  
"I know, and you old man are useless! You couldn't save her when it matter, you took her away!"  
  
"I save her the only way I could"  
  
"It wasn't good enough! You let her die! And you are nothing to me!"  
  
"I must vanquish the evil from you" he raised his staff and it started to glow.  
  
"Oh no you don't" I send out a bolt of lightening at him, it send him back.  
  
He is surprised by this. He gets up nonetheless.  
  
"There is much evil in you. I do not think I can save you"  
  
"I don't want to be saved. I never asked you for that!" I send another bolt at him  
  
"Oh my, it is too late for you then"  
  
"The same way it was too late for her. You're always too late!" and then I sent another bolt knocking him to the ground unconscious. He lay there lifeless, I could still hear his withered old heart beating. I could have fed off him, but I didn't. Instead I walked away, and moved the tree to fall on him. I didn't want anything from him ever, especially any goodness in me.  
  
"Nice shot"  
  
I turned around and saw a strange looking creature. I couldn't describe it.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing, just wondering if you need a partner"  
  
"No I don't, I have a ship and I need a crew"  
  
"Well can't help you there,"  
  
"Then be gone, I have no use for you"  
  
"Are you sure? I have a few companions"  
  
"And?"  
  
"And together we could be an unstoppable team"  
  
"I'm not a team player"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"You may call me Master" I said as I lifted him up into the air, strangling his neck.  
  
"Ok, Ok Master"  
  
"Good, now get your companions and bring them to my ship, the Nightmare"  
  
"Yes Master," he said rubbing his neck, "We will be your army of darkness"  
  
"That has a nice ring to it"  
  
I return to the ship, the boy is there still. I feel as if I should release him. But I don't feel anything. The creature comes with his companions. They will do for now. I see the way they look at the boy. I know what they're thinking, because I feel it. I can hear what they're thinking. I send a sharp pain into their minds.  
  
"Disobey me and I will kill you"  
  
I release them, they fall to the ground. I place my hand on the boy and mist him away. I sent him away far from this place, back to the port I found him at.  
  
"Set sail!"  
  
I return to my cabin down below. I fall asleep.  
  
I awake, I am hungry, I feel the thirst again. It demands me to kill, it makes me kill. I leave my cabin and those who cross my path will have the unfortunate luck to be killed by me. But tonight we seemed to have sailed somewhere. Somewhere strange. I leave for the beach and see a building nearby.  
  
I walk towards it, and there is something glowing. And then I see it, a giant fire inside this building. It seems to be a temple. I see a figure, two figures. I see a rainbow bracelet. It's Tetsu. He doesn't seem to see that I'm different. He invites me in, and hugs me. Strange. I walk closer to the entrance of the temple, I see a woman kneeling before the fire. Tetsu walks in, but then I feel something. I cannot enter the temple. A wall separates me. Tetsu looks up and wonders why.  
  
"Leave him!" the woman yells out  
  
"But!" Tetsu says  
  
"He is not human, he is a demon!"  
  
"I am not a demon!" I yell at her  
  
"Only the good may enter this temple, you are evil! Evil that must be destroyed!" she yells out at me, she pulls a small white slip of paper from her sleeve and throws it at me. It hits me on my forehead and I am frozen. I cannot move. I struggle, but nothing moves. I feel like stone.  
  
"Tetsu, your friend no longer exists. What you see before you is the evil that has stolen his body!"  
  
"No! What have you done to Sinbad?" he demands  
  
"Nothing!" I manage to say, at least my tongue still works  
  
"I am the demon hunter, the 70th one in my clan! For generations my clan has hunted those like you. Tonight is your last night on earth!" She yells as she pulls out her sword.  
  
She charges at me, the sword enters me, like hot iron burning my flesh. I fall back onto the ground. I watch as Tetsu stands there, not sure of what to do. I cannot move. This damn paper somehow has managed to freeze me. My head hits the rocks. And then it happens. The paper finally falls off my forehead, and I can move again. I kick this annoying girl off me. She takes her damn sword with her. I managed to get up, and I looked at Tetsu, right into his soul. He knew that I wasn't human anymore, that I wasn't the Sinbad he once knew. I raised my left wrist to show him, show him that scar from the bracelet.  
  
"Looks like we've got different tastes now" I say to him before I disappear into the darkness  
  
That girl, knew what she was doing. The wound didn't heal. I had to find someone, anyone. And I did, I found a bunch of fisherman, pulling their boat onshore. Yes, they will do just fine. They were simple fishermen, most of them didn't know how to fight. And they didn't put one up. They were too easy to kill, but their blood, their blood filled me, and made me whole and strong again. The wound healed and I returned to the ship. I saw that some of my loyal minions had not returned. And then I heard the screams and yells from the forest. That girl must have found them. She is annoying. I should have dealt with her, but with dawn approaching, I didn't have time nor the energy. I set sail to somewhere else, without a demon hunter, but not without leaving her a present on the shore. The bodies and the heads of the fishermen will leave her a permanent memory of me. One that will haunt her forever.  
  
Tetsu now knows what I am, perhaps the whole world will soon know who and what I am. At every port, town, village, or whatever we sail to, everyone will know who I am. They will feel my pain, they will feel my suffering, my loss, at last the world will share what I endure every day.  
  
My legion of servants has grown over the past few years. They obey me without question which is good, I don't deal well with mutiny. I see all the happiness these people have, living their simple lives. Happiness that has abandoned me forever, because without her there is none. Because I must live without her, without love, the rest of the world must as well. Misery loves company, or so they say.  
  
My loyal servants inform me that we have reached a new island. It's colder and farther up north but still even in this the world will share my grief. I step off the ship and onto the beach. Strange, I feel strange. I see my first victim. Too easy. He didn't struggle, just whimper. But for some reason I feel this gnawing feeling inside me now. I can't explain it. I walk towards the village. This feeling is getting stronger. What is it?! I see the villagers walking about as if nothing is going to happen. So alive, so naïve so dead. But then I see him. He stands there, holding a sword, her sword.  
  
"Leave now!" he yells  
  
"You know I can't Dermott"  
  
"Get on your ship and leave!"  
  
"You and your family may leave, NOW!"  
  
"And the others?"  
  
"Survival of the fittest"  
  
But I knew he wouldn't leave, not leave this helpless people to the face my wrath. I ordered my servants not to harm him or his family, his wife that is. I felt strange, again. This feeling, it was drawing me, pulling me somewhere. It got stronger as I walked towards the barn. Dermott followed me, and blocked me from entering.  
  
"No! You can't go in there!"  
  
"Out of my way!"  
  
I pushed him aside, and entered the barn. Inside the feeling became so strong, I felt dizzy. It was as if all the guilt and remorse that had disappeared had decided to return to me all at once. What was causing this? I looked up and saw a child, hiding in the haystack. With whatever strength I had left, I got up and walked closer to the child.  
  
I gasped at what I saw. Crumpled up on the ground was a small redhead, quivering in fear of me. I reached over to touch her to see if she was real. But then one my idiot servants decided to spice things up with a fire. They launched the fire right into the barn! The flames quickly surrounded us. This child, this innocent little girl, it was her. It had to be her. Why else would Dermott have been so protective?  
  
I took my cape off and wrapped it around her. I gathered her in my arms, and I felt it. I felt the warmness that I had missed. I covered her and jumped through the flames. Outside the chaos set it. The smoke and screaming, and the blood, there was so much blood. But I didn't see it, all I saw was her angelic face. She was all that I saw. She was what I was missing, what I had longed for.  
  
"Maeve"  
  
"No! You can't take her!" Dermott lunged at me  
  
I kicked him, and with my spare arm, knocked him down hard. He lay there, motionless, and when he would awake, she would be gone. She would be mine again. I carried her back to the ship. At last I had her back, at last. The love of my life had returned, even if she was still a child, I had her back, and no one would take her away from me, ever.  
  
"I love you Maeve" 


End file.
